


Video Game Tragedy

by michael_is_the_bae



Series: Michael and Jeremy's adventures [1]
Category: Be More Chill
Genre: M/M, first work ever!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michael_is_the_bae/pseuds/michael_is_the_bae
Summary: I know that this is short but it is my first work ever so don't be harsh.





	Video Game Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this is short but it is my first work ever so don't be harsh.

"Get that zombie!" "I'm trying Jer." Great. I'm staring at Jeremy again. But this time he really notices. "Umm. Michael do you know that you are staring at me?" He is now shaking me. I don't know how to respond. After years knowing Jeremy and being best friends with him, I can't believe that he still doesn't know that I like him. Like I mean really "like like" him. Like love him. "Hello! Are you okay?" He starts waving both his hands in front of my face. "Earth to Michael. Are you okay? That's the third time you've been staring into space today." "Yeah... I'm okay, I guess." I look down at the floor feeling extremely emotional and embarrassed. "Are you sure? You don't look okay." Said Jeremy. "No. I'm definitely fine." I said looking mysteriously at the game box. It starts flashing and moving violently. "What the hec-" Suddenly there is this pitch black darkness surrounding us. I look up and see what I think is... "Zombies!? Why are there zombies in our basement?" "Calm down Jer." I said trying to sound as calm as I can be. I turn to look at Jeremy again. "JER! WATCH OUT!" There is a zombie standing behind him. The zombie starts eating his head off. "Ouch. Michael!" And he vanishes into thin air. I'm trying really hard to hold back tears. I have known Jeremy basically all my life! Then he just vanishes and dies! Right before me! I can't stop the tears now. They are falling down my face like a waterfall. "No! Jerbear! Why did you have to die!" I wail. "I never got to tell you I love you!" I'm now sobbing hysterically on the floor. "Michael you do realise that I'm not dead." "WAIT WHAT! What did you hear?" I said feeling too embarrassed to even look up at him, but still relieved. "I heard everything." Jeremy said, his voice shaking a little. "Di- wa-s it tru-e?" His voice was really trembling. "If it- it maybe wa-s true-" I started but Jeremy cut me off. "Then definitely yes. I would love you." There was this weird silence. I was completely lost for words. I didn't know how to respond. I wanted to break the silence but Jeremy got to it before me. He kisses me very softly. "I love you Mikey."  



End file.
